The Big Goodbye Collection
by Lilia Gibson
Summary: This will be a collection of alternate endings for The Big Goodbye.


**A/N:** As the title states, this will be another of my collections. This alternate takes place just after Picard is released from interrogation while he is talking to Beverly in the police station.

Dr. Crusher looked her captain up and down. "Do we have time to see your office?"

"Mmmm. Yes, of course. Why not." Picard said before they turned to leave and hoped he didn't misinterpret the expression on her face.

"Uh, Captain, um…" Waylon said as he straightened his bowtie. "Mind if I join you?" The pair abruptly halted, each with an irritated expression.

"Yeah, me too, Boss. I'd love to take a gander." Data said in a distinctly gangster accent.

Crusher rolled her eyes and shook her head in frustration. Before Picard could take a step forward, she put a hand on his arm to stop him then whirled on her heels and walked over to Waylon and Data. She put on her sweetest smile and looked at both men. "Gentlemen, there is something I need to discuss with the Captain about his last physical." She said conspiratorially. "Would you give us a bit?"

"Sure, Doc." Waylon nodded in understanding and smiled before he turned to Data. "What were you saying about street cars?" He said as he jovially slapped Data's back.

"Yes, Mr. Waylon." Data began in his typical manner, as if a switch had been flipped. "In this time period…" He continued as both men walked out of the police station.

She walked back to Picard and smiled as she slid her arm through his. "What did you say to them?"

"That I had something to discuss with you regarding your recent physical." She replied as they followed Waylon and Data.

"Oh. I hope it isn't bad news." He said playfully as they crossed the street while Waylon and Data turned right.

"We'll see." She said quietly and gave his arm a gentle squeeze.

They walked two blocks in anticipative yet uncertain silence before he stopped and opened a dark, wood-frame door with a large glass pane. "After you." He said.

She walked through the doorway and across the short entryway to the staircase. She began her ascent slowly, unsure of her ability to stay upright in her heels. Picard followed several feet behind her, unable to tear his gaze away from her progressing form. When she reached the landing, she stepped aside and allowed him to lead the way down the short hall.

"The holodeck makes excellent use of finite space." He said as he opened the door and gestured for her to step in. She stopped in front of the secretary's desk. He anticipated her thoughts and stepped past her to his office door. "That is my administrative assistant's desk. She's gone for the evening." He opened the door. "This is my office." He said as he walked across the room and stood behind his desk. She took in the milieu as she followed him in and smiled at the novelty of the antiquated surroundings. He turned around to look out the window. "The detail and realism is incredible."

She stopped next to his desk, removed her hat and set it and her purse on the desk then walked up behind him to look over his shoulder at the city outside. She turned her head toward him and said in a low voice next to his ear, "Yes, it is."

His heart began to beat faster at her close proximity. He swallowed and turned his head only to face her. She raised a hand and flicked his hat backward off his head then the same hand cupped his jaw before she squarely kissed his lips. She inhaled deeply as she kissed him with unmasked passion. He slowly turned his body toward her and placed his hands on her biceps. She made no move to break the kiss and slid her hands around his neck. As he felt her press her body against his, his arms moved around her back to hold her firmly to him. Neither smelled the stale air of the faux environment or heard the bustle of the city outside. It felt like an eternity to both of them but eventually a physiological imperative won and she emitted a moan as she broke the kiss. They gasped for air as they stared at each other. If she had any doubt of his attraction to her, it was quelled when their bodies touched. He reveled in the desire he saw in her eyes and brought a hand to her face to caress her porcelain skin. His thumb traced the length of her swollen lips then halted when she pulled her arms from around his neck. He thought she was going to pull away but his breath caught in his throat as her fingers set about unfastening the buttons of his coat. She pushed the coat from his shoulders then he pulled the tie from his neck as she removed her jacket to reveal a thin, lace-trimmed camisole. He put his hands on her waist and grasped the flesh under his fingers as he looked at the contours of her body and his desire grew more rapidly. He resumed their kiss and slid his hands down to her hips as he backed her against the desk. She reached behind her and pushed the ledger to the floor then inched her buttocks onto the desk. Her hands covered his and moved them to the hem of her skirt. That was all the encouragement he needed before he slid her skirt up the length of her thighs. When his hands reached the lace garters and elastic strips that held her pantyhose up, he moaned and dug his fingertips into her legs as he kissed her harder. Her hands caressed his neck and head as she spread her legs and wrapped them around his body and pulled him back to her. Just as her hands made contact with the buckle of his belt, they both froze.

"You're Felix Leech!" It was Waylon's voice from the hall by the staircase.

"No…" She whispered with a mix of pained disappointment and sheer irritation.

**A/N 2:** I'll add more to this alternate soon and work on other alternates. Hope you enjoyed it so far!


End file.
